Utilization of electromagnetic radiation spectrum for telecommunication is regulated, with generally competitive and costly proceedings to license a portion of such spectrum. In addition, spectrum open for licensing bids is limited. Moreover, license-free spectrum also is limited, with substantial power constraints and related regulations. Consequently, wireless service providers strive to efficiently use licensed and open spectrum, developing telecommunication techniques that attempt to increase data rates for a given, specific allocation of the spectrum. Manufacturers of wireless devices continue to design transceivers, and associated circuitry, intended to operate efficiently in demanding conditions such as wireless environments prone to device overload and interference-limited performance. Such development generally occurs within the bounds of commercial viability, e.g., operational and portability convenience, attractive style, and other consumer-appealing features, and product affordability as well. Thus, novel devices are typically the result of a trade-off between advanced, efficient operation and ability to produce substantial consumer adoption; for instance, highly portable user equipment includes receiver filters that exhibit relatively low quality factors and inferior adjacent carrier attenuation. As a result, available EM radiation spectrum is generally underutilized and telecommunication largely remains overload- and interference-limited.